fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Warp
Warp (ワープの杖, Wāpu no tsue) is a recurring Staff in the Fire Emblem series. When cast, this staff is typically known to enwrap an adjacent ally unit within a glowing pentagram, thereby transporting them to a space away from the user. Such an ability may potentially offer a huge tactical advantage, as the staff can be used to boost the Movement range of slower ally units, or even transport a competent ally unit to a key part of a map in order to perform a variety of actions, such as that of intercepting a thief. Certain Secret Shops across the series may only be accessed by means of employing the Warp staff, such as that of the one located in Chapter 29E/31H in The Blazing Blade. As the Warp staff tends to be both hard to come by and in possession of very limited durability, it is thus advisable for the player to employ its powers with rational discretion, although it is obtained very early on in some games (most notably when it appears in Lena's inventory in Shadow Dragon and The Blade Of Light, as well as in remakes of said game). In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, this staff is also known as the ☆Transport Staff (てんそうの杖 Tensou no tsue), and is locked to Renee. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia White Magic |-- |-- |-- |1 |-- |Teleports an ally to Atk/2 squares away. HP Cost: 8 }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventories |Lena |- |Treasure |Ch. 17 - Chest |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Learnt |'Level 7:' Silque '''Level 8:' Tatiana |} ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 2:' Enemy Thief - Ch. 14 |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Lena |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 14 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Events |Ch. 1 - Speak to Edain with Dew. |- |Vendors |Ch. 9 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Saias |- |Events |Ch. 7 - End of chapter if Coirpre was returned to his home village in Ch. 3. |- |Visit |Ch. 17A - Village • Ch. 22 - Village |- |Steal |Enemy Dancer (Ch. 12x) • Mua - (Ch. 17A) • Zaom; Enemy Bishop x2; Enemy Priest x3 (Ch. 21x) • Enemy Dark Mage x4 (Ch. 24x) |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventories |Renee |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Treasure |Ch. 14 - Hidden in the sand |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Visit |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 27 '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 29 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Hidden in the sand |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Cheats | -- |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Thief - Ch. 12 |- |Inventories |Lena |- |Treasure |Ch. 17 - Chest • Ch. 17x - Chest |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Thief - Ch. 14 |- |Inventories |Lena (BS 3) |} Gallery File:Warp Staff (TCG).jpg|The Warp staff, as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Warp (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the ☆Transport Staff from ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE3 Warp Staff.gif|Animation of Merric using Warp in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Warp (FE4).png|Lana preparing to Warp Nanna to the safe confines of a castle in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Warp (FE5).png|Tina preparing to Warp Mareeta to a far-off location in Thracia 776. File:☆Transport Staff (TS Animation Still).png|Renee warping Attrom in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Warp (FE6).png|Ellen warping Fae to a space adjacent to an enemy Berserker in The Binding Blade. File:FE9 Warp Staff Unused.jpg|Animation of the Warp staff being employed in Path of Radiance. Category:Long Range Weapons